The present disclosure relates to photovoltaic devices, and more particularly to photovoltaic devices such as, for example, solar cells.
A photovoltaic device is a device that converts the energy of incident photons to electromotive force (e.m.f.). Typical photovoltaic devices include solar cells, which are configured to convert the energy in the electromagnetic radiation from the sun to electric energy. Multi-junction solar cells comprising compound semiconductors may be employed for power generation in space due to their high efficiency and radiation stability.